Lovely Love
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Conner feels...strange...what is this sickness he feels when he's around Dinah? Dinah/Conner Black Canary/Superboy.


I wrote another one-shot (I'm so proud), but of course it has to be Conner/Dinah. With that outfit...and those muscles...

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...because I was overjoyed to find out that YJ Dinah is 24. The possibilities...

* * *

Conner appeared way too similar to Superman for this to be right…

Dinah lunged back to the side of the practice arena, dodging a swift blow aimed towards her head. Her blonde hair rippled through the air with her evasion, temporarily distracting the clone from attacking her again.

The clone's azure eyes glimmered, gazing at her golden hair; stronger men had certainly succumbed to less. Dinah was a juxtaposition of athletic perfection and goddess-like beauty, rivaling a Venus de Milo. The vast history of archaic facts on painting and sculpture failed to provide subjects as alluring as his mentor. With her defiant grin, her slightly slanted eyes that stared aggressively at him, and the curves of her muscled body, Conner felt instantly drawn towards her.

Although Conner felt drawn to her appearance, an unknown feeling lingered within him. Perhaps it was parasitic and he would succumb to an early death or clone degradation might exist beyond the confines of the comics Wally read. Red Tornado must be able to explain the springing emotion in Conner, for it would be too embarrassing to ask Black Canary. Dinah was the only one at Mount Justice who caused the sickness within him to increase.

His palms were sweaty; he might even die today...

* * *

"You're not concentrating," Dinah stated matter-of-factly as she rose from her kneeling position to end their sparring match.

"I wasn't," Conner replied coolly, wondering if he should ask Dinah instead of Red Tornado. The image of her standing up caught his attention, causing him to stop talking.

"Don't get hung up on Superman. He doesn't deserve you."

Conner's eyes rose, staring right into Dinah's. "It's….not about him."

"Then what is it about, kid?" Dinah said while wiping the beads of sweat from her unblemished forehead. Her eyes closed as she drew one long, deep breath. It sounded gracefully musical to Conner's super-hearing.

In addition to her breath, the smell of her sweat permeated throughout the room, drenching Conner's nose…and it smelt enticing. Lingering particles of Dinah's perfumes had fused with the sweat, giving it a more pleasing, sweat tingle. Dinah was flowery, yet still had a slight metallic edge to her aroma that almost bit into Conner's nostrils.

Dinah smelt beautiful and tough: a contradiction that was as tempting to the clone as her appearance. Conner felt blood rushing downwards in his body, unleashing a primal urge that hadn't been cultured into him by the G-Gnomes.

Conner Kent felt the stirrings of lust and love envelope his body; surely, his sickness need not be cured if it felt this good.

* * *

Dinah knew she shouldn't have started teaching Conner with one-on-one sessions. It could only end badly for them both; she still clung to the feelings she had for Superman, but Conner – sweet, naïve Conner – could be guided into doing anything she wanted.

She was a mother to him, but sometimes with the hard stare he sent her way, she felt like he wanted more. Dinah had enthralled the clone to her, but she didn't feel like rejecting him or forcing him to get another mentor.

As much as the Justice League would hate and possibly expel her for it, Dinah wanted to return his affections. Eight measly years were all that separated her from the sixteen-year-old clone in physiological age. She would never be old enough to be considered his mother.

Maybe it could happen; maybe swooping down and hungrily pecking his supple lips could fulfill her. Maybe everything could be hidden and revealed when the clone was older – perhaps in a few years, so that the clone would be legal of age.

Conner wasn't as fit as the Superman who had coyly flirted with Dinah before rejecting her for Lois Lane, but Black Canary didn't feel like that mattered. Where her attraction to the man of steel had been primarily on a physical level, Conner's behavior was sweetly enduring. The clone's encyclopedic knowledge placed him far above the majority of the League even if he didn't have the common sense and street smarts Dinah possessed. It didn't matter to her; Dinah could easily teach the clone into maturing. Conner would be able to blossom under her attention into the hero…and man he was meant to be.

If Conner made the first move, she would have to return it.

* * *

"I feel strange," Conner finally blurted. His eyes searched Dinah's almost submissively, begging for the approval that he should have known she would give.

"How so?" Her voice slightly purred out the word 'so', but she wasn't embarrassed.

"I feel strange when I'm with you. I might be sick."

Dinah slowly glided towards the clone, reaching for his face with her right hand. She felt the his stubble slightly nick her hand and his breath slowly rasp out. Seducing Superboy felt worth it – she could never look back.

"Does this help?" Canary lowered her hand to grasp the clone's back, shoving their bodies together as she traced chaste kisses up his neck. Finally, she stopped, then unleashed her tongue into Conner's mouth, twisting his lips to earn a low, primal moan.

Everything felt right despite their age differences. She was a pseudo-mother to the clone, but she felt meant to become even closer. Conner needed, craved, and worshipped Black Canary as a lover...

Kissing Conner melted away her worries. Nibbling the clone reassured her of his love. Holding onto him made her feel more fulfilled than with Superman.

Superman…

She had blindly loved the man of steel and followed him like a fangirl. Unlike him, Conner was here with a living heart that only beat for her.

His pulse accelerated, but she could feel it because of their close contact. Their bodies pressed together tightly, almost perfectly like a human puzzle. Conner was the clone of Clark, but was far superior to Superman...even if it was just Dinah who noticed.

* * *

AN: Anyway, I planned on this as a one-shot, but seeing as how quickly I wrote it, it could extend into a two or three shot? Any suggestions?

If you like Young Justice team member/mentor pairings, check out my community "Much More than a Sidekick."


End file.
